


Nienna's Revenge [PWP]

by Silmarils (semit)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semit/pseuds/Silmarils
Summary: No method of escape could be more extreme than to seek out the foul Vala Melkor, so seek him she did.Then it happened, in spite of it all, Nienna felt desire.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nienna started when she perceived his rage and drew back from the Dark Vala. With a sigh of compassion, she then placed a soothing hand on the Dark One’s arm, “Melkor,”

“Melkor.”  
  


Eyes closed in a rare moment of rest flicked open. Melkor knew that voice.  
  


“Melkor?” The tone changed to inquiry. Soft was the voice. Female it was, and the tone was tinged with quiet urgency.  
  


“My dearest Nienna, I am honored you reach out your thoughts to me,” the Corrupted Vala’s mind whirled in wonder. Delight, and surprise in its truest form merged into a blur of emotion within Melkor. Add to that mix concern, alarm, and confusion at the lady’s outreach to him. So unusual. Why does she seek me? He thought.  
  


“Melkor,” the timber of Nienna’s voice shifted again with this third utterance. The name was spoken as though it was a plea. “May I come to you?” A resolve spilled forth.  
  


“Come to me? Come here? You wish to come to Angband?” Sitting tall with a start, he perched on the throne of his foulest kingdom. His eyes then shifted around the hall alighting on stains of blood here, rotting flesh and bone there, a recently re-captured elf slave chained to a pillory, “Yes you are always welcome here. Still, perhaps at another location we could speak,”  
  


The softest hand brushed across his brow. She had come silently and in sorrow.  
“Melkor.”  
  


Now standing in shock and surprise, he addressed her physical form, “Nienna,” and with as much tenderness as he could muster, he held her hands, “Always you are welcome here, but Nienna,” he sighed, “Angband may not be a proper location for our discourse. Mine kingdom was not created to soothe sorrows but to stoke them.”  
  


“I know of all your deeds and of this place. I seek you here. However,” lashes fell low, “I do not come thusly to speak of Angband or its flaws. I wish only to stay with you for a time to seek respite. Since you dwell outside Valinor, I seek you out.” Her words were urgent and pressed, as though she wished to divulge a burning secret and let loose a torrent of suffering. She knew that any confidences she spoke to Melkor would not be shared with the other Valar.

“Yes of course, my love. Please tell me all,” he gently embraced her form that overflowed with misery.  
  


“Oh Melkor,” the tears came of course, “I can it bear no longer. Namo and Irmo—we argue over the fates of fear. They have become… harsh with me,” the shuddering sobs overwhelmed her in paroxysms.  
  


“Dear love, I will offer you all the comfort I can,”  
  


There they stood in embrace, black on gray, her slight, trembling form against the near brotherly protection of the Dark One. Still, Melkor’s eyes darted in take in the great hall of Angband in detail. Eyes of ill intent oozed into view. Screaming echoes from some not so distant torture rose up then faded. Laughter of Maia and orcs rang sonorous as they made toward the hall.  
  


Midday was the time to assemble, and his top officers and their many foul associates were making for the throne room. Now.

“Nienna, I will give you respite here from your pain. I am truly honored that you would seek me out even knowing my history and prior deception. But deceive you not when again I say that Angband may not be the right place...”  
  


Great doors swung wide as the many servants and soldiers of Angband burst through with thunderous voices, raucous laughter, lewd gestures, and obscene swearing.  
  


A sensation that could only be embarrassment swelled up in Melkor’s throat. With the arrival of his hoard, the Dark Vala drew Nienna closer. Like a switch, the voices silenced. Strangely though, this calm was ushered not at their Lord’s command, but by astonishment. They saw here. Their Master held a female of great beauty in a close embrace.  
  


A catcalling whistle rang high and clear, and at this, a low chuckle rumbled across the seething mass of clawed and toothed bodies.  
  


So quickly then this laughter transformed to fear as a frown of anger drilled down Melkor’s mouth. Livid eyes moved in pointed fury, boring into key members of his cabinet. It was as though the deepest foundations groaned with the grind of boulders and lava as Melkor’s power swelled in pure wrath. Heaving now with feverish rage was his chest with loud breaths of ill-concealed ire.  
  


Nienna started when she perceived his rage and drew back from the Dark Vala. With a sigh of compassion, she then placed a soothing hand on the Dark One’s arm, “Melkor,”  
  


At this, he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw to still himself, to quell the rage that arouse so easily, “I am fine, my dear,” he spoke in Valarin, then to his people, “Before you is Nienna of the Vala. She comes here…,”  
  


“You’re still speaking in Valarin,” boomed Gothmog, “Black Speech, please!” The balrog knew of Nienna. He also knew that his Lord would stow his anger in her presence. This meant that Gothmog could take liberties, push limits, and he would delight in exploring the boundaries of Melkor’s tolerance. Again, the frames of Angband quivered in the reflection of the Lord’s anger.  
  


A quiet, clipped voice of the Vala continued, this time in the Black Speech, “Nienna of the Vala cometh to mine halls. She wishes to find peace and respite, and she will find it here,” his meaning with clear, “All shall be on your best behavior or face dire consequences,”  
The lady spoke quietly in Valarin, “Threats are not necessarily.”  
A grunt and shrug was the reply.

* * *

Melkor bestowed upon Nienna the best he could offer in food and rooming. Beneath the stars of Varda, she stood on the balcony of a gilded room filled with tapestries, gold objects, and many red hues. At first viewing the space, she thought that the apartment was well put together though she knew not that the room only served one purpose for Melkor and Mairon.  
  


Before escorting her to this far tower in the evening, she told Melkor of her sorrows, her conflicts, and especially of her clashes with Namo. At the core of her suffering was the steadfastness of Namo in his judgements and what she perceived as a lack of empathy.  
  


Such discord with Namo arose over time in measured stages. First, came the ardent discussions. Then the discourse between she and Namo, and Irmo, descended into accusations of her “weakness” or “histrionics”. Next, a tense period of mutual and uncomfortable avoidance began. Then came more sorrow and a desire for extreme escapism.  
  


No method of escape could be more extreme than to seek out Melkor, so seek him she did. Namo and Irmo would not think to search for her in Angband. If they searched for me at all, she thought in lamentation.

Melkor held no anger toward her and treated her with kindness. He remembered with sharp clarity how she pleaded for clemency and mercy for his freedom. Upon his departure for the night, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and urged her to stay in her apartment. “Some of mine servants can be passionate in their endeavors,” he had issued a cryptic warning.

Almost calm it was a she gazed across the plains of Angband lit red by the sulfuric fires of Thangorodrim peaks behind.

“Pretty, pretty,” a foul rasping voice came from behind.

The start she gave rocked her being.

“Yes, so delicious,” another deeper voice came within the room. Now she saw them, a hulking orc dripping with mucus from three nostrils in his grayish face, and a tall balrog in humanish form with black hair and red eyes. The balrog had kept his horns when he transformed, the two ram-like curves spiraling from either side of his head.

She felt their emotions as is her nature of compassion and empathy. Lust, fear, sadness, and pain—in that order. Thusly, she lighted on their fear and spoke to them words of inquiry tinged with comfort, “What fear you, Angbandians?” Her aim was true, to transform fear to wisdom.

“Fear?” the orc laughed. Such as suggestion ludicrous to him.

“We fear that we may need to keep you company,”

In all her many years, so infrequent were her interactions with the living. In fact, discourse with those outside the halls of the Fëanturi was a rarity. Isolated she was in her mourning, not entering the great city in Valinor and keeping her attentions focused on the pleas of those in Mandos.


	2. Chapter 2

In all her many years, so infrequent were her interactions with the living. In fact, discourse with those outside the halls of the Fëanturi was a rarity. Isolated she was in her mourning, not entering the great city in Valinor and keeping her attentions focused on the pleas of those in Mandos.

The two drew near, “We will be having some fun now,” and with terrifying strength, the balrog drew her in to the room, and she screamed.

Nienna was Vala, but no violence or resistance could she offer. The gray robe she wore was first to go as a clawed hand ripped it from her breast. Laughter then rang out but then fell into surprised stillness for no undergarments did she wear—only the robe. A cruel hand pushed her down and she lay flat on the floor with the force of that shove.

Both now paused in a moment of disbelief as they looked upon her palest body, her nipples so light, and the black fuzz between her legs. Like a release of tension, they sprung on her with groping and too strong hands. The orc lit upon her breasts, while the human balrog claimed her lower body. He pushed the legs wide and the mouth was on her warm center. Quickly then he found her point of pleasure and sucked on it mercilessly.  
Again she cried out, but this time in pain as the balrog’s horns pointed cruelly into her thighs. Then should could no longer scream for the orc was at her face. Its sickening mucus filled face, teeth of horror, and boil covered tongue filled her mouth. Her next cry was muted as the orc muffled her cry.

Still, the balrog pursued her pleasure, and the contrast of revulsion and stimulation overwhelmed her. Wetness could not help but come forth from deep within her as the balrog continued his ministrations. Soon the balrog was moaning into her, and it was clear he enjoyed performing this act with much gusto.  
Then it happened. In spite of the orc at her face, she felt desire. She opened her legs wider and pushed her hips forward. In truth, no tongue had ever given such stimulation to her sex.

The thing at her mouth was horrific. Any relief she felt as he orc withdrew its face soon melted away as the sound of disrobing leather met her ears.

“All for you,” and a thick orc cock was thrust into her mouth. At least its genitals were clean and smelled of harsh soap and orc musk. One smallish mercy. With horror she dared to open her eyes with immediate regret as her gaze met green colored orc pubic hair.

Soon the balrog seemed to want his own share of her, for he stopped his attentions to shed his garb. Working on her must have enflamed his desires as his cock was fully engorged though it jutted to one side crookedly.

Immediately he was on her, and since she had splayed open her legs so nicely so him and was so readied and juicy, he slid nicely inside. There was no romance for he took her fast and hard. Both now grunted their pleasure with urgency.

They knew the game they played. Both witnessed their Master’s warnings to stay away and maintain decorum. Both heard the threats, and yet they disobeyed. Still there was an urgency. This Vala was forbidden thus the object of desire and they must not be discovered.

Now slamming his hips into Nienna’s face, the orc found his climax. She gagged as its hot goo pulsed into her throat and was compelled to swallow that foul juice, “Atta girl,” it panted, “Oh so nice for me!” He roughed her hair in satisfaction.

“Ugh!” the balrog was spasming in short thrusts now as he sought to tease the head of his cock with her body. With the orc now free of her face, her thoughts flipped to the cock dipping quickly in her. Though he did not intend it, his short, angled plunges slide against her nib. Again and again the cock contacted her pearl now free of its hood as it grew larger. She now adjusted herself so that his frantic thrusts would fully rub a larger part of her and pleasure grew as her sex tightened.

The balrog seemed to tense and drive even faster as he efforted to gain pleasure. She felt climax approach and her pussy tightened. Then the ecstasy hit as her clit was so engorged as spasms shook her. She rolled her hips forward with each wave of pleasure and scratched his back to draw blood.  
Then, she finally moaned in pleasure and release.

Pushed on by the clenches of her body, hard grunts and firm forward dips echoed the pulses of the balrog’s release. “Oh fuck!” and he shot his seed deep within her before falling on top of her with exhaustion. He was about to kiss her, then thought better of it as her face smelled of orc musk. Still he lay on her panting for long moments.

“Well,” the orc had clothed itself, “We need to get out of here, Master’s orders and all,” it joked.

A grunt. Then the balrog gave her cheek a light smack before reluctantly righting himself and preparing to leave. Depart they did quickly, whispering and snickering to each other like thieves that made off with a great prize.

Nienna lay as they left her. Legs now drawn up close, naked and shivering she was about to sob, but stopped. A new emotion welled forth—anger! This was not a sensation of empathy, it was her own and she was livid!


End file.
